30 Days With Mr Geeky
by WildTeenage16
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP!/Apa rencana Ino dalam membantu Sakura untuk menyelesaikan MISI 30 HARInya dengan si wakil OSIS Sasuke Uchiha? dan siapakah Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya?/"Itu lebih cocok disebut perencanaan pembunuhan sahabat sendiri dibanding saran Ino-pig, YANG BENAR SAJA HEH!"/ Revisi dari Sakura Love Story,Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1: SASORI, KARIN NO BAKA!

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini lagi Sasuke?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya melirikkan kedua manik onyxnya. Demi seluruh persediaan tomat di dunia, Ini masih pagi dan si _baka_ Itachi sudah berdiri sejak sejam yang lalu di depan pintu kamarnya seperti patung pancoran.

"Sekali lagi kau menanyakan itu Itachi, ku jamin garis rahangmu akan bertambah satu" Ujarnya sembari memakai kaca mata botol.

Itachi mendengus, heran melihat sifat adiknya yang kaku dan dingin seperti es kutub.' _Kaasan_ kebanyakan nonton iklan es krim _sih_ pas hamil Sasuke, gini deh jadinya' Batinnya.

"Iya iyaa deh, Selamat berjuang _Otouto_ "

.

.

 **30 Days With Mr. Geeky**

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Story : ©WildTeenage16 ( Pure By My Inspiration )

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, EYD amburadul,Typo  
Rate T [Maybe T++] .

 **DLDR! No Flame!**

* * *

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf telah mengubah fict ini dari awal, karena saya merasa ada yang kurang dengan apa yang saya suguhkan. Tapi tenang, Sasuke pasti sama Sakura kok:).

 **Thx for all readers! Selamat membaca~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : SASORI, KARIN NO BAKA!**

Layaknya sekolah berbasis internasional, Konoha Senior High School menetapkan jam mulai pelajaran pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dan bagi siapapun yang melanggar, maka bersiaplah menerima hukuman dari petugas kedisiplinan.

Tak terkecuali Ketua OSIS disini, Sakura Haruno.

Entah kerasukan jin darimana, gadis bersurai merah muda itu berani mencoreng rekor tak pernah telatnya selama tiga tahun berturut - turut.

"Ayolah Karin, Aku kan baru telat sekali.. ijinkan aku masuk ya?" Mohon Sakura.

Cih, _Kuso!_ Ini semua gara – gara penyakit pikun Sasori –anikinya- yang tiba – tiba kambuh. Kalian tau? Anikinya itu lupa meletakkan kunci mobil. Dan tentu saja, Sakura sudah menduganya semenjak kata _'aku meletakkanya ditempat yang paling aman'_ keluar dari mulut nistanya.

Satu pelajaran yang Sakura dapat pagi ini, kepikunan _aniki_ nya itu lebih mengerikan daripada valak The Counjuring.

"Tidak! Kau tahukan Sakura hukuman ini berlaku untuk semua murid ? Dan kau juga pasti sangat paham dengan hukuman macam apa yang akan kau terima" Tukas Karin tegas.

Sakura mendengus, lalu menatap sapu dan alat pembersih kamar mandi dengan nanar.

' _Ya Tuhan, apa semua orang berambut merah mengerikan seperti ini?'_ batin Sakura.

"Ayolah Karin, sekali saja yaaa~ kau kan cantik dan juga pintar.. ijinkan aku masuk ya?"

Persetan dengan urusan harga dirinya sekarang, masuk dengan selamat lahir batin adalah hal yang penting saat ini.

Karin tersenyum puas begitu mendapat pujian dari gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya,"Kau baru tahu kalau aku cantik dan juga pintar?"

Uh! Betapa Sakura ingin menonjok tampang Karin yang sok kepedean itu. Andai bukan karena masa depannya, dia tak akan sudi mengeluarkan kata cantik selain untuk _Kaasan_ nya.

Lagi lagi ia merutuki kepikunan Sasori untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya.

"Nah kalau begitu ijinkan aku masuk yaa?"

Karin mengeluarkan ekspresi berpikirnya yang membuat Sakura geram setengah mati, _'Tinggal bilang iya apa susahnya sih? Dasar kutu kupret!'_ batin Sakura.

"Oke.. kau boleh masuk-

Hampir saja gadis Haruno itu menghembuskan napas lega,

-tapi dengan satu syarat"

Nampaknya dia harus ekstra bersabar kali ini.

"Apaa?" Jawab Sakura malas.

Karin berpikir sekali lagi, yang malah membuat tangan Sakura benar – benar gatal ingin menonjok tampang _Innocent_ nya,"Kau kan Ketua Osis disini, pasti sangat populer dan banyak digemari para lelaki-

Sakura mengernyit begitu mendengar perkataan Karin, tiba – tiba firasat buruk menggeluti hatinya. Hei hei! asal kalian tau setan merah ini tak akan membiarkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan hilang begitu saja.

-Aku cuman ingin tau, **kau punya pacar atau tidak?** "

" . . ."

 _ **JDERR**_

Bagai disambar petir di pagi bolong, Sakura langsung melotot tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Karin.

P-a-c-a-r? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

"Ha? Pa-pacar?"

Karin menatap bingung ketua Osisnya, memangnya ada yang salah? Itu kan pertanyaan yang mudah sekali. Atau jangan – jangan..

"Astaga Sakura! Kau jomblo?" Tuduh Karin sembari menahan tawa.

Matilah kau Haruno! Ucapan gadis itu berhasil menohok hatinya.

Yaps! Memang benar apa yang ditanyakan Karin. Gadis itu saat ini memang tidak memiliki pacar, tapi jangan pikir tidak laku adalah alasan dibalik kejombloannya. Sakura adalah murid tersibuk di sekolah. Hampir setiap hari ia pulang sedikit larut hanya karena urusan Osis. Dan karena itulah, ia tak berniat berpacaran.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja, Terlalu ribet adalah alasan keduanya. Oh ayolah, telfon di malam hari, berkencan saat hari libur, ke kantin berdua, pulang berdua, apa – apa harus berdua. Uh sangat ribet sekali!

Dan alasan terakhirnya adalah takut patah hati.

Ya, Ia takut patah hati.

Mendengar cerita sahabat – sahabatnya saja, Sakura sudah ingin menangis. Bagaimana jika dia yang mengalami sendiri? Esoknya pasti ia akan minta pindah negara dan mengganti namanya menjadi Daisy Haruno. Ah,lupakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Ia sedang berpikir siapa nama yang cocok dijadikan pacar pura – puranya.

Ketemu!, Kau benar – benar jenius Sakura!

"Jangan bercanda Karin, Aku pasti punya pacar-

Karin mengerutkan kedua alisnya,

-namanya adalah **Sasuke** " Jawab Sakura.

 **Sasuke?! Pfftt!**

Karin segera menutup mulutnya yang hampir meledakkan tawa, Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan selera ketua Osisnya ini. Begitu banyak lelaki tampan di KSHS dan Sakura memilih Sasuke?

Sekali lagi Sa-su-ke. Oh, yang benar saja?

"Sasuke? Si Wakil Osis? Okeee, aku baru tahu kalau seleramu yang seperti itu"

Sakura menciut mendengar perkataan pedas dari Karin. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua teman lelakinya sudah memiliki pacar, hanya tersisa Sasuke. Dengan segenap hati dan jiwa warasnya, mau tak mau gadis itu harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Aku mau masuk, minggir! " Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Ets! Tunggu dulu, semua perkataan harus ada buktinya kan Sakura? Maka dari itu, kau mau kan menunjukkan foto mesra kalian?

 _Sial!_ Gadis ini benar benar membuat hidupnya diujung maut.

Ingin rasanya ia menyela, Tapi apa daya Karin sudah meneruskan perkataannya terkebih dahulu,

-ku tunggu sebulan lagi Sakura~ kau kan sangat sibuk, jadi aku memberimu kelonggaran.. _Jaa neee_ "

Sakura melongo setelahnya.

Foto mesra. Bersama. Sasuke. Si Culun. Wakil Osisnya.

AH! KARIN BAKA! SASORI BAKAAA!

 **TBC**

Arigatouu yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic yang super duper mangkelin ini, maaf juga jika humor yang saya sediakan sangatlah receh atau menjurus ke gj(?) ketahuilah saya hanya seorang newibie((((:

Jangan lupa komen yaa! Jadilah pembaca yang baik dan hindarilah memberi flame karena itu sangat menyakitkan(':

Hug and Kiss,

Wildteenage16


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Him

**30 Days With Mr. Geeky**

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Story : ©WildTeenage16 ( Pure By My Inspiration )

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, EYD amburadul,Typo  
Rate T [Maybe T++] .

 **DLDR! No Flame!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jangan bercanda Karin, Aku pasti punya pacar-  
-namanya adalah __**Sasuke**_ _"  
"Sasuke? Si Wakil Osis? Okeee, aku baru tahu kalau seleramu yang seperti itu"  
"Aku mau masuk, minggir! "  
"Ets! Tunggu dulu, semua perkataan harus ada buktinya kan Sakura? Maka dari itu, kau mau kan menunjukkan foto mesra kalian? -  
-Ku tunggu sebulan lagi Sakura~ kau kan sangat sibuk, jadi aku memberimu kelonggaran.. Jaa neee"_

 _Sakura melongo setelahnya.  
Foto mesra. Bersama. Sasuke. Si Culun. Wakil Osisnya._

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Meet Him**

Suasana kantin siang ini sangatlah ramai. Hampir seluruh murid KSHS memanfaatkan waktu satu jam istirahatnya untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar bercurhat ria.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura Haruno sedang menumpahkan segala kekesalannya kepada Ino Yamanaka -Sahabat sekaligus rekan gosip sehidup sematinya-.

"Kau tahu Ino, aku merasa ingin mencabik – cabik mukanya yang sok _innocent_ itu!" Ujar Sakura geram.

Ya, gadis itu sedang dilanda kekesalan yang bertubi – tubi. Bukan hanya karena si kutu kupret Karin, melainkan juga karena ia barusan selesai dihukum Kakashi Sensei berdiri di depan kelas dengan kaki satu diangkat. Jangan bertanya kenapa, tentu saja alasannya karena terlambat memasuki pelajaran.

Woh, Habis jatuh tertiban tangga pulaa.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Karin cari gara – gara lagi ya Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

' _Lebih dari gara – gara Ino!'_ batin Sakura

Tiba – tiba ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi pagi. Tepat di depan meja lobby KSHS dengan disaksikan sapu dan alat pembersih kamar mandi, Sakura mendeklarasikan ke Karin bahwa Sasuke adalah pacarnya.

Dengan harapan bisa segera masuk kelas, gadis itu malah mendapatkan kejutan di pagi hari.

 _Foto mesra. Bersama. Sasuke. Si Culun. Wakil Osisnya._

Ya Tuhan! Memikirkannya lagi membuat pikiran Sakura panas. Berharap semua ini mimpi tapi apa daya, kakinya yang terasa pegal sehabis dihukum Kakashi Sensei membuktikan bahwa ini nyata, tidak ada yang namanya tertidur di tengah pelajaran atau di ruang Osis.

Sakura mengambil gelas lemon teanya yang tinggal setengah dan meneguknya sampai habis. Sekarang, pikirannya benar – benar panas.

Jika Sakura sedang berusaha mendinginkan pikirannya, lain pula dengan Ino yang mencoba menerka – nerka apa yang telah terjadi antara sahabatnya dengan Karin.

Dan disaat keturunan tunggal dari keluarga pemilik toko bunga terbesar di Konoha itu benar- benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, maka hal yang akan dilakukannya adalah..

 _ **TUK**_

"Aw!~.. Apa yang kau lakukan Ino- _pig_!"Protes sakura sembari mengusap dahi lebarnya.

 _Sial!_ Pasti dahinya merah sekarang! Uh, Hari yang benar – benar menyebalkan!

"Kau tidak sedang kerasukan kan _forehead_?" Tanya Ino yang dari setengah jam yang lalu hanya mendengar Sakura berkata _'aku ingin mencabik mukanya Ino!'_ dan setelahnya ia akan melamun, kemudian beberapa menit lagi ia akan berkata seperti itu dan kembali melamun lagi.

Itu tanda – tanda orang kerasukan kan? Pacarnya –Sai- sih yang bilang.

Sakura mendengus begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Ino, bagaimana bisa wajah kusut penuh masalah disamakan dengan orang kerasukan?

"Aku sedang kesal Ino- _pig_ "Tuturnya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tau, bahwa sekarang ia sangat membutuhkan solusi dari sahabat blondenya. Tapi entahlah, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokan ketika ia akan memulai bercerita.

"Ayolah jidat, jangan buat aku penasaran!" Ujar Ino mulai geram.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan berusaha untuk memulai bercerita,"Jadi gini Ino, kau tahukan aku tadi pagi terlambat?"

Ino mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Saat itu aku bertemu Karin yang notabene sedang piket jaga, dan disaat itu juga aku bilang padanya kalau aku memiliki **pacar** "

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"HAA?!" Ino sontak memekik kaget mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya.

Andai gadis _barbie_ itu mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin sekarang ia sedang perjalanan menuju surga. _**Goodjob pinky!**_

"Jangan berteriak Ino- _pig_!"

Ino tak menghiraukan protes Sakura, Ia malah berteriak semakin menjadi – jadi "KYAAAAAA!, KAU MEMILIKI PACAR _JIDAT_? AKHIRNYA KAU NORMAL JUGA SAKURA! YA TUHAN KITA HARUS MENGADAKAN ACARA SYUKURAN SECEPATNYA! " Semburnya membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menatap Sakura dengan pandangan _– jadi selama- ini- ketua- Osisnya- seorang- lesbian?-_

Sakura melotot mendengar perkataan Ino, Tidak normal katanya? Amit amit jabang bayi deh!,"Aku dari dulu normal Ino! Lagian ini cuman pura – pura kok" Jelasnya.

"ASTAGA, SAKURA! KAU CUMAN PURA – PURA PACARAN KARENA TIDAK NORMAL? TOBAT SAKURA, TOBAT! YA TUHAN KAU INI!"Sembur Ino sekali lagi.

Oke, satu hal yang dilupakan seorang Sakura Haruno,

Kadang Ino bisa jadi sahabat yang menjengkelkan dan setengah gila!

Ralat! Benar – benar gila!

"Hei babi! Bisakah kau mengecilkan suara toamu itu? Dan aku NORMAL sejak dulu!"

Sungguh demi apapun, ia tak akan pernah menceritakan masalahnya lagi pada Ino. Kadar kewarasan sahabatnya itu sudah menurun hingga minus. _'Kebanyakan naena sama Sai sih, jadi virusnya nular-_-'_ batin Sakura.

"Lalu siapa pacarmu? Ah! jangan - jangan Lee ya? " Ujar Ino.

Sabar Sakura~

"Bukan, tapi Sasuke"Jawab Sakura pelan berharap Ino tidak berteriak seperti tadi.

"UAPAAAA?! KAU DAN SI CULUN SASUKEE? MURID PINDAHAN DAN WAKIL OSISMU ITU SAKURA? YA AMPUN, KAU SUDAH PUTUS ASA ATAU BAGAIMANA FOREHEAD?!" Teriak Ino lebih keras dan sekali lagi sukses membuat ricuh penghuni kantin.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya frustasi,"Berhenti berteriak Ino! Oke, stop sampai disini ceritaya!" Ujar Sakura kesal.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga. Sahabatnya itu benar – benar tidak membantunya.

"Eh kau mau kemana? Iya iya, Ino- _sama_ yang paling cantik ini berjanji tak akan berteriak lagi.. Nah sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu"

Sakura memutar kedua maniknya begitu mendengar kata _'Ino-sama'_ keluar,lalu meneruskan ceritanya tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

".. Nah, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Kau tahukan Sasuke itu seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah menjelaskan semuanya.

Ino yang sedang menumpukan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan hanya bisa memejamkan mata, mencoba berpikir. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu kembali membuka matanya dan berkata "Mau gimana lagi _forehead_? Kau sih pakai acara setuju segala, sekarang temuilah Sasuke dan ajak dia berkencan.. masalah foto tenang saja, Ino- _sama_ akan membantumu"

"Itu lebih cocok disebut perencanaan pembunuhan sahabat sendiri dibanding saran Ino-pIg, YANG BENAR SAJA HEH!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pukul tiga sore adalah waktu berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di KSHS. Seluruh murid biasanya akan berhamburan keluar seperti semut begitu suara bel berdering dengan sangat kencang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sakura. Lihat saja, Ketua Osis kita yang satu ini masih betah menyibukkan dirinya di depan beberapa dokumen. Mau bagaimana lagi? Persiapan acara malam perpisahan tahun ini benar – benar menguras waktu luangnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Sakura tak menghiraukan suara pintu yang dibuka, baginya dokumen yang menggunung ini lebih penting daripada mengetahui siapa gerangan yang memasuki wilayah pribadinya.

"Sakuraa.."

Terkecuali untuk yang satu ini, Suara yang amat ia kenali.

Si Wakil Osis, Sasuke Uchiha.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat apakah tebakannya benar atau tidak. Dan ternyata memang benar, suara baritone itu adalah milik si culun Sasuke Uchiha.

Kaca mata botol, rambut yang disisir rapi, seragam yang terkancing hingga leher dan satu lagi ciri khasnya ada tahi lalat kecil di bibir atas Sasuke.

' _Astaga, Aku punya salah apa sih? sebulan harus bersama si Sasuke? Oh Tuhan~'_ batinnya.

"Ada apaa?" Tanya Sakura.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan gadis itu, Sasuke langsung menyodorkan sebuah proposal. Mengerti maksudnya, Sakura lantas menerima dan membaca judul yang tertera di bagian depan,

Susunan Panitia Kegiatan Perpisahan Kelas XII Tahun 2016.

"Oke, _Arigatou_ Sasuke"

"Hn" Ujar Sasuke sembari berbalik meninggalkan ruang Ketua Osis.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, ketika tangan kanan lelaki itu hampir mendorong pintu di depannya, dia tiba – tiba berteriak"Hei Sasuke!-

Dan Sasuke pun berhenti tanpa menolehkan kepalanya,

- **POKOKNYA MULAI BESOK KAU HARUS JADI PACARKU!** "

Suasana menjadi hening begitu Sakura selesai berteriak. Dan Seakan baru tersadar dengan perkataannya, Ia lantas membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarkan teriakan Sakura hanya diam dan langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tak ada yang tau bahwa tepat disaat menutup pintu, Sasuke sempat menyunggingkan senyum sedetiknya lalu bergumam _'Aku mendapatkannya, Itachi!'._

Ya, lelaki itu mendapatkan _**Sakura-nya**_.

TBC

Jangan lupa komen yaa! Jadilah pembaca yang baik dan hindarilah memberi flame karena itu sangat menyakitkan(':

Hug and Kiss,

Wildteenage16


	3. Chapter 3: Rencana ABC Ino

**30 Days With Mr. Geeky**

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Story : ©WildTeenage16 ( Pure By My Inspiration )

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, EYD amburadul,Typo  
Rate T [Maybe T++] .

 **DLDR! No Flame!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sakuraa.."  
"Ada apaa?" Tanya Sakura.  
Tanpa membalas pertanyaan gadis itu, Sasuke langsung menyodorkan sebuah proposal. Mengerti maksudnya, Sakura lantas menerima dan membaca judul yang tertera di bagian depan,  
Susunan Panitia Kegiatan Perpisahan Kelas XII Tahun 2016.  
"Oke, Arigatou Sasuke"  
"Hn"  
Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, ketika tangan kanan lelaki itu hampir mendorong pintu di depannya, dia tiba – tiba berteriak"Hei Sasuke!-  
Dan Sasuke pun berhenti tanpa menolehkan kepalanya,  
-POKOKNYA MULAI BESOK KAU HARUS JADI PACARKU!"  
Suasana menjadi hening begitu Sakura selesai berteriak. Dan Seakan baru tersadar dengan perkataannya, Ia lantas membekap mulutnya sendiri.  
Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarkan teriakan Sakura hanya diam dan langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.  
Tak ada yang tau bahwa tepat disaat menutup pintu, Sasuke sempat menyunggingkan senyum sedetiknya lalu bergumam'I got her, Itachi!'.  
Ya, lelaki itu mendapatkan Sakura-nya.  
_. _  
_.

 **Chapter 3 : Rencana ABC Ino**

Sebuah Lamborghini Murcielago hitam berjalan pelan memasuki kawasan salah satu cafe terkenal di Konoha. Begitu mobil keluaran Italia itu terparkir sempurna, nampaklah sosok pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan si pemilik cafe.

 _ **Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka berhasil membuat seseorang di balik meja kerjanya mendongakkan kepala. Ia kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah kau akhirnya sampai juga, Sasuke"Ujarnya memecah keheningan.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya diam sembari berjalan pelan menuju kursi kosong di depannya dan mendudukkan diri disana.

"Nah, Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan _ **nya**_?" Imbuhnya lagi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sasuke malah memperhatikan sebentar suasana ruangan yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke ternyata baru sadar jika ruangan ini bernuansa hijau, sama seperti warna bola mata gadisnya.

"Tentu saja"Jawab Sasuke.

Sosok itu lalu tersenyum sangat lebar begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia puas dengan hasil pekerjaan anak itu, selalu tepat waktu dan sesuai dengan rencana.

"Kau hebat Sasuke! Ngomong – ngomong, Apa yang kau lakukan pada _ **nya**_?"

Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum sebagai jawaban.

Seakan tau apa arti senyum Sasuke, sosok yang terlihat gagah dengan jas hitamnya itu ikut ikutan menyunggingkan senyum. Ia percaya Sasuke adalah pemuda baik – baik dan tak akan pernah menggunakan kekerasan dalam rencananya. Ia juga percaya, Sasuke akan menjaga _permata hijau_ miliknya.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kediaman Haruno, 19:15.

Hancur adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi kamar tidur seorang Sakura Haruno. Bantal, guling, selimut dan semua benda yang ada di atas ranjangnya teronggok tak berdaya di atas lantai. Yang tersisa hanya benda persegi panjang berwarna rose gold yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"ARGHH" Teriak Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Gadis itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepian kasur dan mengacak – acak rambut merah muda miliknya. Kejadian tadi pagi sukses membuat kepalanya hampir pecah, susah tidur dan kehilangan selera makan. Oh, Terimakasih Karin!

 _ **TING**_

Tiba –tiba suara notifikasi pesan grup dari salah satu sosial media berbunyi dengan sedikit keras. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menyambar ponsel yang terletak di belakang tubuhnya.

 _ **Titisan Dewi Ular 2K16#**_

Sakura tersenyum begitu melihat nama grup setengah warasnya. Grup itu tak lain dan tak bukan berisi sahabat – sahabatnya yang –yaaa kalian tau lah seperti apa-. Sakura lantas membuka dan membaca isi pesan di dalamnya.

 **Inosai04** : Hallo semuanyaaa~ Ino- _sama_ punya berita bagus lhoooo, Mau tahu tidak?

 **Tenten** : Maunya tempe Ino

 **Hinaruto** : Berita apa Ino- _chan_?

 **Inosai04** : Serah lah ten-_-

 **Inosai04** : FOREHEAD KITA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! KYAAA AKU SENANG SEKALI~

Perempatan siku mulai muncul ketika Sakura membaca pesan grup dari Ino. _'Dasar ember!'_ Batinnya.

 **Tenten** : Ini sudah malam.. JANGAN MENGGOSIP INO!

 **Hinaruto** : Memangnya Sakura- _chan_ pacaran dengan siapa?

 **Inosai04** : Jangan pedulikan Tenten

 **Inosai04** : Sama Sasuke si Wakil Osis Hinata- _chan_

Sakura melotot begitu membaca pesan grup dari Ino lagi. Ya Tuhan, sahabatnya yang satu itu benar – benar..uh!

 **Tenten:** HAH?!

 **Hinaruto:** UAPAAA?! SASUKE TEME? YANG BENAR SAJA INO!

Sakura mengernyit membaca pesan grup dari Hinata. Sasuke teme? Tunggu!

 **Inosai04:** Teme? Pasti Naruto yaa?! Kau kemanakan Hinata- _chan_ hah?

 **Hinaruto:** Hehehe.. iya ini aku Naruto, Hinata-chan barusan pergi ke kamar mandi

Naruto? Sahabatnya Sasuke? Kapten basket di sekolahnya? Ya tuhan, ia benar – benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tidak masalah jika sahabatanya tau tentang perihal ini, tapi jika untuk Naruto, Sungguh dia tidak rela lelaki itu tau tentang masalah pribadinya. Masalahnya mulut Naruto kan sama saja embernya dengan Ino, bagaimana jika lelaki itu keceplosan saat bersama teman – teman basketnya? Matilah kau Haruno.

Sakura lantas mematikan ponsel miliknya dan bergegas tidur. Otaknya panas, kejadian ini terlalu menguras pikirannya. Masalah mulut ember Ino dan Naruto, biarkan hanya Tuhan yang tau, paling juga besok namanya menjadi Trending topik di KSHS.

Ketua Osis KSHS, Sakura Haruno Berpacaran Dengan Wakil Osisnya Sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh Tuhan, dia punya salah apa sih?!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan mengendap - endap memasuki lorong kelas KSHS. Sekarang masih pukul enam kurang lima belas menit dan tentu saja aku melakukan ini bukan untuk menghindari petugas kedisiplinan melainkan lelaki berambut pirang, Naruto Uzumaki. Biang gosip kedua setelah Ino dan orang yang semalam menyelinap masuk ke dalam grup ku. Cukup semua sahabatku tau tentang kesialan yang kualami, dan aku tak ingin menambah kesialan yang lain dengan cara bertemu Naruto.

Aku terus berjalan mengendap - endap di balik pohon Sakura dekat kelasku. Hingga disaat kakiku hampir menyentuh ubin kelas, suara yang tak pernah ingin kudengar hari ini muncul bagai seorang algojo di tengah lapangan pembantaian.

"SAKURAAAA CHAAAANNNNN"

Aku segera berlari menuju ke belakang sekolah. Tapi apa daya, Naruto yang notabene memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia normal telah lebih dulu menangkapku.

Oh tidak, sekarang aku merasa seperti kucing ketahuan mencuri ikan.

"Hei Sakura _chan_! Kau kenapa berlari seperti dikejar hantu sih? Capek tauu" Tanyanya tepat di depanku.

Andai dia tau bahwa kehadirannyalah yang membuatku berlari seperti ini, pasti sekarang ia sudah tertawa bahagia atau paling tidak mentraktir ramen seluruh penghuni KSHS. Karena satu hal yang tak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya sekarang telah menjadi kenyataan. Apalagi jika bukan, Seorang Sakura Haruno lari ketakutan setelah melihat Naruto Uzumaki.

"A-ah! iyaa, Aku lupa mengerjakan pr matematika,mangkannya aku berlari sebelum Kurenai- _Sensei_ masuk kelas hahaha.." Jawabku bohong.

Naruto mengernyit begitu mendengar jawabanku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa harap – harap cemas melihat wajahnya yang semakin ditekuk kedalam, "Memangnya sekarang ada pelajaraan matematika ya? Semalam Hinata- _chan_ bilang pelajarannya hanya fisika,sejarah dan bahasa jepang"

SKAK MAT! _Sakura No Baka!._

"Sudah ya Naruto, Aku ada urusan dengan Ino-pig.. _Jaa-neee_ "

Persetan dengan teriakan Naruto di belakang, berhasil kabur saja aku sudah bersyukur.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Konoha Senior High School, 09:00.

"Hai Sakura-chan" Sapa Ino di sebelahku.

Aku hanya meliriknya dan kemudian kembali menikmati sarapanku. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan aku sedang duduk di bangku tepi kantin. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka jika duduk disini, tapi berhubung ada rubah alias Naruto (aku memanggilnya rubah karena dia memiliki tiga bekas luka cakaran kucing di pipinya) yang kehadirannya dapat mengancam keselamatanku, maka aku harus membuang jauh – jauh rasa ketidaksukaanku itu.

Ah! ngomong – ngomong soal aku tidak membalas sapaan Ino, tentu saja aku masih dendam kepadanya. Dia adalah orang yang menyebarkan gosip soal aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke (walaupun itu benar adanya) dan menyebabkan ini semua terjadi.

"Hei Sakura chan, kau marah kepadaku yaa soal semalam? aku minta maaf deh, habisnya aku tidak tahan untuk menyebarkan berita bahagia ini" Ujarnya.

Aku masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Hei – hei! tidak segampang itu untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari seorang Sakura Haruno. Dan apa itu? Dia berkata berita bahagia? Akan kubalas kau Ino!

"Umh.. bagaimana jika sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membantumu berkencan dengan Sasuke? Aku akan menyusun rencana agar kau dan Sasuke tidak perlu bersama hingga satu bulan"

Awalnya aku sempat ragu mendengar tawarannya, karena setiap hal yang direncanakan Ino akan berakhir dengan mengerikan. Tapi jika dipikir – pikir apa salahnya mencoba? Siapa tau kali ini rencananya berhasil kan? Soal membalas Ino, kapan – kapan saja deh~

"Baiklah, ngomong – ngomong apa rencana awalmu Ino-pig?"

Ino kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi jika boleh jujur aku merasakan kejadian buruk akan segera menimpaku.

"Nah ini rencananya, aku menyebutnya rencana ABC yang tidak akan pernah gagal dijamin seratus persen" Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengernyit begitu mendengar judul rencana Ino. Itu lebih terdengar seperti _Rencana ABC yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen diragukan keberhasilannya dan satu persennya dijamin gagal._

"Rencana A.. "

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hari ini aku tidak ada rapat atau urusan dengan OSIS, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencana A Ino. Seperti yang dia katakan _"Pulang sekolah kau harus berpura – pura tidak ada yang menjemput dan menangis di depan Sasuke, jika dia bertanya kenapa tidak naik taxi saja, kau harus menjawab tidak punya uang, pokoknya inti dari rencana A ini kau harus bisa pulang bareng dengannya dan aku akan bersembunyi di mobilku, bersiap untuk mengambil gambar kalian berdua"_

Awalnya aku sempat protes soal menangis di depan Sasuke,itu terlalu berlebihan bukan? Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Demi cepat selesai aku harus melakukannya.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata botol sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sekolah telah usai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan kini saatnya untuk beristirahat di dengan urusan OSIS yang ditinggalkan oleh ketuanya tercinta. Entah kemana gadis berambut merah muda itu, yang jelas gara – gara Sakura, Sasuke harus repot – repot sepuluh kali naik turun tangga. Untuk apalagi? tentu saja untuk meminta tanda tangannya.

" _Hiks hiks..."_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara tangisan. Pemuda itu bergegas mencari asal suara. Bukannya apa, sekarang kan jamannya begal, jadi dia hanya ingin memastikan saja tidak ada kasus itu di dekat sekolahnya. Sebab jika kasus itu terjadi, ia sebagai wakil Osis dan orang yang ada ditempat kejadian akan ikut menyelesaikan kasus itu hingga selesai dan itu sangatlah ribet sekali. Perlu kalian tau, apapun alasannya Uchiha tidak pernah suka keribetan.

Sasuke terus mencari asal suara, hingga ia menolehkan kepalanya ke ujung tempat parkir, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Bukannya menolong, Sasuke malah melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir.

Lain Sasuke, lain juga Sakura. Gadis itu menangis makin kencang begitu melihat Sasuke pergi menjauhinya. _'Dasar lelaki tidak peka!'._ Batinnya. Melihat Sasuke yang semakin jauh, Sakura segera berlari dan menarik kerah belakang seragam Sasuke.

SETT

"HEI SASUKE BAKA! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG MENANGIS APA! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENOLONGKU TAU!" Protes Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengernyit tidak paham, "Memangnya kau butuh bantuanku?"

"KAU INI!" Sakura geram setengah mati. Jika dia tidak ingat rencananya kali ini,mungkin ia sudah menonjok wajah sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan itu. _'Sabar Sakura, orang sabar disayang Tuhan'_ Batinnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Anterin aku pulang, _Nii-san_ ada urusan di kampus jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputku dan aku lupa membawa dompet, berhubung kau adalah wakil Osisku setidaknya aku aman pulang bersamamu, Kau tidak mau kan Ketuamu yang paling unyu ini diculik? Jadi anterin aku pulang ya?"

"Oh.." Jawab Sasuke

Apaaa?! Dia bicara panjang kali lebar dan sasuke hanya menjawab oh? Demi apapun pemuda ini benar –benar.. Uh!

"KAU BILANG APA TADI?! KAU INI BENAR – BENAR MENYEBALKAN! AKU SUDAH BERBICARA BAIK-BAIK DAN KAU-

Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya dan HEI! apa yang pemuda itu lakukan? Tiba – tiba Sasuke membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. TUNGGU! Dia tidak berniat..

"Ini pulanglah- Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang- besok kembalikan ya"

Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, dan saat kesadarannya mulai kembali, Sakura segera menyemburnya dengan segala rentetan kalimat mujarab yang terlintas di otaknya.

" **SASUKEE BAKAAAA! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGANTARKANKU PULANG! BUKANNYA MALAH SEPERTI INI, KAU ITU MANUSIA APA SILUMAN SIH? DASAR TIDAK PEKA! LAGI PULA MULAI SEKARANG KAU KAN PACARKU! "**

STRIKE SAKURA! Dari pagi hingga sekarang kau menghindari Naruto karena takut rahasia tentang _pacar pura – puramu_ itu terungkap, dan sekarang apa? Kau malah membeberkannya sendiri! Lihatlah sekelilingmu, semua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan kalian berdua. Dan soal menjadi Trending topik, yaa berharaplah semoga besok seluruh murid KSHS terkena virus Sasori secara tiba – tiba.

Sakura segera pergi berlari begitu menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Sungguh dirinya sedang malu bercampur kesal sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, yang jelas untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang telah berhasil mengobrak – abrik emosinya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke malah menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya ketika Sakura telah pergi menjauh. Bukan karena ia senang telah membuat emosi gadis emerald itu amburadul, melainkan ia tau bahwa cepat atau lambat Sakura akan menjadi miliknya.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku segera memberhentikan taxi dan bergegas pulang setelah mengalami peristiwa tadi. Sungguh itu sangat memalukan sekali! Dan yang paling tidak bisa aku terima, Sasuke dengan mudahnya telah menghancurkan emosiku. Aku tidak tau, tapi pemuda itu seperti sosok yang telah lama mengenalku. Dia tau bagaimana caranya membuat emosiku seperti ini. Apa jangan – jangan dia saudara jauhku yaa? Ah! mungkin saja kan?

 _ **Drrt Drrt**_

Tiba – tiba ponselku bergetar dan begitu aku membukanya nama 'Ino' terpampang jelas di layar. Tumben – tumbenan dia menelfonku? Seharusnya di jam- jam seperti ini, ia sedang bersama Sai kan?

"Ha-

"HEI FOREHEAD BAKA! KAU ITU DIMANA SIH?AKU MENCARIMU TAU! JANGAN BILANG KAU PULANG NAIK TAXI? YA TUHAN KAU INI! APA KAU LUPA AKU MENUNGGUMU DI MOBIL?"

Oh Tuhan! Aku melupakannya! Baiklah, sepertinya kepikunan Sasori mulai menular kepadaku."Hehehe, maafkan aku Ino..aku melupakannya, ngomong – ngomong bagaimana hasil fotonya? Pasti ada yang mesra kan? _Ariagatou_ Ino, aku tidak perlu bersama Sasuke selama satu bulan, _jaa nee!_ Aku akan mentraktirmu besok"

"Hei forehead kau ini bicara apa sih? Fotomu tidak ada yang mesra tauu! Tutup telfonnya dan aku akan mengirimkan foto kalian berdua"

Aku segera mematikan sambungan telfon dengan Ino dan segera membuka foto yang di kirimkan gadis itu. Awalnya aku menduga Ino akan berhasil mengambil foto mesraku dengan si Baka Sasuke, tapi ternyata AKU SALAH BESAR!

Apa – apaan ini! foto yang dikirim Ino sungguh tidak layak untuk dilihat. Yang pertama aku sedang menarik kerah belakang Sasuke,yang kedua pemuda itu sedang mengeluarkan dompetnya dan yang ketiga dan yang paling tidak bisa aku terima, foto itu diambil disaat AKU SEDANG MELONGO MELIHAT UANG SASUKE!

Aku segera menelfon Ino dan berniat untuk memarahinya. Tapi jika dipikir –pikir kejadian tadi memang tidak ada mesra – mesranya sih. Jadi aku memutuskan menelfonnya untuk membicarakan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya.

"Halo, Ino bagaimana ini? haruskah aku bersamanya selama satu bulan? Oh ya tuhan jika aku mempunyai pilihan maka aku akan memilih mengerjakan berpuluh –puluh tugas Osis dibanding harus bersama dengan pemuda menyebalkan dan culun itu"

Ino menghela nafas diseberang telfon,"Tenanglah forehead, aku masih memiliki rencana B dan C"

Ketika aku mendengar kata – kata Ino tentang rencana B dan C-nya, seketika pikiran menyeramkan kembali menghantuiku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, mungkin saja rencananya besok mengharuskanku berpura – pura akan meloncat dari lantai sepuluh KSHS dan mengatakan bahwa hanya Sasuke yang bisa mencegahku. AH! Itu mungkin saja terjadi kan? Semoga saja ketidakpekaan dan sifat menyebalkan Sasuke hilang terbawa angin besok!

TBC

Hayo.. Apa ada yang penasaran sama Sasuke?:v Btw, maafkan saya jika humornya receh dan lama update:') perlu kalian tau, saya menulisnya saat sedang terkena cacar-,-.

Oh iya, jangan lupa komen yaa! Jadilah pembaca yang baik dan hindarilah memberi flame karena itu sangat menyakitkan(':

Hug and Kiss,

Wildteenage16


End file.
